Dancing to the Beat of a different drum
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Mo reunites with a girl from his past, but there is another who is vying for his affections. Emotions flare, hearts will be broken. Rating might go up later.. Mo x OC.
1. Girl of the past

**This is my first fanfic. So bear with me. I hope some of you guys like it.**

**After hours of constant editing and rearranging X-x I finally finished! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Dance Centrals 1, 2 and 3 and the characters in it are owned by Harmonix.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fifteen Years**

As soon as class let out, Mo rushed to his dorm room. He quickly changed out of his blue plaid hooded jacket, white t-shirt, and yellow skinny jeans and into his bright neon TV-colored v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black baseball cap. He grabbed his brown jacket and rushed out the door. He quickly threw his jacket on his head and rushed down the steps and out the apartment door. He ran down to the Batting Cages to find a small Asian boy wearing a similar shirt waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked.

"Yo Glitch," Mo greeted him. "Sorry I'm late man; my college professor gave us a test at the last minute."

"I've been waiting for nearly an hour."

"Why were you waiting that long anyway?"

"It's the last day of school!"

"Ah, right." Mo nodded. With that, the two boys started on their way to the train station.

"Mo, you know I was practicing at home and I came up this really dope move and I thought that maybe…" Glitch turned to see that Mo was no longer walking alongside him. "Mo?" He was a few feet away at park near the community center lot they had passed which was surrounded by a group of people.

Mo watched the small group of capoeirista who were gathered in a circle. The circle consisted of mostly females and select handful of males. Two of the players were playing music and singing while the others who were sitting in a circle were clapping and singing along. As Taye and another fighter left the circle, two girls entered, one of the girls was Emilia. Emilia wore a blue and green top similar to the Jersey she usually wore and had on grey pants. The other girl wore a Purple racer back tank top with yellow trim down the sides. Her light grey pants were somewhat baggy; it had turquoise and light green trim. They squatted and clasped hands, suddenly the girls parted in cartwheels. The girls playfully sparred with one another; both were fierce fighters however; the one in purple caught Mo's eye. The ebony bronze -skinned girl was more limber and aloof, gracefully dodging every kick Emilia threw at her, using back bends and every other evasive maneuver and counter attack she could use. Mo watched in amazement, for had never seen a girl with such grace and agility before. _Wow, _Mo thought to himself. If this girl were a break dancer, she could have moves that could possibly rival his own.

Emilia tries to side kick the other girl, but the other girl counters her kick by using an au batido, or broken cartwheel. The girl begins to sway for side to side, her arms blocking her face, playfully taunting Emilia. This time, Emilia gives a front kick, but the girl grabs her leg, sweeping the other leg, and flinging her to the ground. The girl extended her hand to Emilia. She takes the girl's hand and quickly gets up. The two girls smile at each other. Emilia goes to sit down while the other girl remains standing.

After this, the girl starts to dance, swaying and twirling her hips around and around as she stomped her feet. Taye, Emilia, and some of the other girls get up to join her. Mo was intrigued by the hypnotic sway of the girl's hips as she followed the beat of the African drums. Mo felt his whole body break into a cold sweat. He felt an adrenaline rush he had never felt; his heart race and his veins pulsate as the drummer began to bang the drums louder and faster. Suddenly, the drums stopped so did she, and the girls around her. She brushed her thick shoulder length Dark coffee brown beaded braids out of her face. She felt as if she were being watched, and turned her head to see the tall mahogany- skinned b-boy staring at her; it was there Mo finally saw her face. It was the first time first time he had seen her in fifteen years. His eyes widened. _Anaya? _The girl smiled at him, Mo smiled back. As they looked at each other, it seemed as if time had stopped. The cute little girl he met fifteen years was now a beautiful young woman standing before him. Her brown almond shaped cat eyes gleaming at him. His heart raced even faster. Their moment was soon interrupted when the girls started giggling. As for Mo, Glitch trying to snap him back into his senses.

"Earth to Mo, anyone home?" Glitch asked waving his hand across Mo's face.

"Huh? Yeah," Mo replied.

"Dude, you had me talking to myself man!"

"Sorry about that, I got distracted."

"So I see. Come on man, we gotta get to the train station."

"Alright, lil'man." Mo replied. As the two boys headed toward the train station, Mo heard Emilia say, "You were great, Yaya."

"Thanks, Mimi you too." Anaya replied. Mo looked back to see that majority of the circle had dispersed, and a small group of girls were left behind chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Emilia, Taye, and Anaya were among them, chatting as they walked to the Community Center.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is in the works and will be added later.**

**I will also add a prequel to this as well.**

**Chapter 8 will be up later.**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**It's kinda short though. Enjoy!**

**(Zeniia, Nikida, and Kai are Original characters as well)**

* * *

**Second Thoughts**

The girls finally arrived inside the Community Center; they went into the locker room and changed. Emilia changed into a navy blue sleeveless t-shirt and basketball shorts, Anaya Slipped on her _Kung fu tales_ t-shirt over her purple tank top, then changed out of her grey pants and into low waist baggy sweat pants, and Taye changed from her Green and Yellow tank top and into a red t-shirt and pink Capri's.

"What a day," Kai blurted out.

"You got that right." Taye said. "I am so sore."

"You need to practice more." Emilia Responds

"Says the girl who got her ass kicked by Anaya." Taye retorts. The girls all laugh.

Emilia nods trying to hide her embarrassment from the verbal blow Taye had given her. "Alright, I'll give you that."

Anaya was no long part of the girls' conversation. She sat silently to herself as she tied her shoes; angrily tugging on her shoelaces thinking about Mo, the handsome b-boy she had seen in the park. _He can't be the same boy I met fifteen years ago.__ Time certainly did him justice. _She blushed and smiled as the thought this. She was so deep in thought, she barely heard Taye calling her name. She looks up at Taye. "Huh?"

"Aya, your quiet today," Taye says "What's up, girl?"

"Oh nothing just tired." Anaya replied.

"Could've fooled me," Nikida interrupted.

"What?"

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at the tall guy with the multi-colored shirt." Says Zeniia with a grin.

"Uh-Huh" Kai added

"Oh yeah, that's right, I saw that too." Nikida intervenes.

"It seemed that our little star has a crush on an audience member," Says Kai.

"Whatever," Anaya looks away grinning, staring into the mirror blushing putting her hair in a high ponytail, leaving a few front braids loose.

"Is this true?" Emilia asks Anaya coquettishly, placing her arm around Anaya's neck.

"C'mon Mimi, get off me." Says Anaya, trying to shake Emilia off of her. The other girls crowded around her as well. "C'mon guys, you know I'm claustrophobic."

"Aww look, she's blushing." Says Nikida, teasingly.

"So what do think?" asks Zeniia.

"He was fine, wasn't he?" Chimes Kai. "Come on, admit it."

"Well..." Emilia and the other girls lean in closer with a grin, waiting for an answer. Anaya stares into the mirror, then tightly closed her eyes.

"C'mon don't leave us hangin'!" Nikida protests

Then she scrunched up her nose to conceal her smile from showing however; it didn't last, finally she gave in, and with a nod and in a dorky manner, Anaya responds "Yeah!" XD

"I knew it!" Emilia shrieked; the girls shriek as well and hug Anaya. She closed her eyes, shook her head, then sighed looking at Emilia.

"You guys are never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Nope!" says Emilia and she released her arm from Anaya's neck.

"Come on girls," Taye chuckles as she chimed in "we've teased her enough, let's go."

With that, the girls exited the community center and headed to the dorms.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Mo and Glitch finally arrived at Central City train station. When the train arrived, Mo sat on a side seat facing a window parallel to him; Glitch remained standing grasping a pole. Mo sat with his fingers laced and covering his face staring intensely out the window. He still kept thinking about Anaya; how her hips swayed back and forth as she danced, how she smiled when she looked at him. The same smile four year old Anya gave seven year old which was accompanied by bright pink cheeks after he caught her in his arms when she fell from the high monkey bars. The same cute smile that waved goodbye to him before disappearing for fifteen years. He sighed then looked down, _It's really her. _He thought to himself_. I wonder where she's been all these years._

"Mo, are you okay?" Glitch asked.

Mo looked up, "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine" he replied

"So, who was she? An old friend?"

Mo sat up stretched, then leaned back clasping his fingers behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, something like that."

"Next stop, Central City Plaza" The Digital voice chimed

"Finally!" Glitch sighed

Mo stood up.

The doors finally opened and Glitch quickly hopped off, Mo walking behind him.

* * *

**There will be a prequel to this**

**Also, Chapter 3 is here!**


	3. The Reoccurring Dream

**I worked on chapters 3, 4, and 5 simultaneously. Chapter 5 is still in development. And After countless brainfarts and rearranging, Chapter 3 is finally here!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reoccurring Dream**

Walking home from the community center, Anaya, Taye, and Emilia headed to their dorms. On their way, Anaya noticed two young children playing in the playground. She watched as the older boy played with the little girl. She watched for a moment and continued to walk. As the girls entered the apartment building the girls headed to their dorm rooms. Anaya shared a dorm with Emilia and Kai. Taye and Nikida shared one with Aubrey. Nikida and Aubrey never generally got along.

Emilia, Anaya, and Kai finally entered their dorm. Anaya sat on the couch and began to wrap her knuckles, then puts on one of her workout mixes in her Ipod. One of her favorite songs, S_weet Dreams_ by Beyonce started playing. She begins to jump back and forth then starts jabbing the punching bag. She starts jogging back and forth around the bag, jabbing and kicking it with brute force.

"You started the party without us?" Emilia says smiling.

"Sorry girl, you know me."

"Of course we do," Says Kai as she drops her bag on the floor.

"You know there was something about that guy, I've seen him before"

"Can't stop thinking about Mo?" Emilia asks as she wraps her knuckles.

"That's who that was? Wow, he looks good now."

"I know right." Says Kai grinning.

The song on the Ipod now changes to _Domino_ by Jessie J. Kai shrieks and starts to dance.

"_I'm feelin' sexy free,_" Kai sings the first bar."_like glitter's rainin' on me..._"

"Kai, you're such a nut girl." Emilia laughs.

Anaya joins her "_You're like a shot gold, I think I'm 'bout to explode!_" she grabs Emilia's arm. "Come on Mimi, you know you want to."

Emilia gives in, "Ah what the hell" she dances with them. "How the hell did I end up with you two?"

Two days Later...

Anaya walked to the Community Center, she stopped past the playground. There, she saw the same two children she had seen two days ago. This time the, little boy helping a little girl; the little girl was in tears. She stopped for a moment to see the older boy helping the little girl bandage her leg, when she a male voice say, "That was us a long time ago."

She turned to see Mo was standing behind her, "Yeah" she sighed.

"Why did you leave?"

"My Dad wanted to go back to home to Nigeria and took me and my mom with him."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, it was a life changing experience."

"So what made you decide to come back?"

"Last year, some guy wanted my hand in marriage and I couldn't bear it, and so I left to clear my head."

"Hm" Mo smiles.

They begin to walk to the Community Center.

"So what happened to you?" She asks

"Well, not much after you left, I tried to look for you, but you were nowhere to be seen. then I took up break dancing to get my mind off."

"Ah."

"Yep,"

"Where's your little friend?"

"Family business."

They finally reach the Community Center and head to basketball court. Mo flings his jacket off of his head, setting it to the side and gets a basketball off the Rack."Play you in a game of one on one."

"Sure" Says Anaya. Mo passes her the ball, she passes it back to him. Mo begins dribble the ball Anaya tries to take the ball away, Mo shoots but misses and Anaya catches the rebound. She dribbles the ball and Mo is unable to take it from her, Anaya shoots the basketball but bumps into Mo, falling into his arms; unaware that she made the shot. Mo embraces Anaya, he places his hand on her chin and leans in to kiss her; his lips touch hers, but she pulls away at the last moment. "I have to go."

"Please, don't leave," Mo pleads looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She forces herself out his grasp and walks out of the gym. Mo watches in agony.

Anaya rushed home from the community center. She finally entered her dorm and slammed the door. She sat on the bench and bench began wrapping her knuckles, then turns on the radio. She begins to angrily jab the punching bag in an attempt to block the image of the day from her head. The song _Take Care_ By Drake and Rihanna stared playing. A sudden image of Mo flashed into her mind, causing her to stop and unclench his fist. She slumped to the floor. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought as she sat on the floor looking at the ground.

* * *

** Update 6/22/12 Chapter 4 is Back up**


	4. The Storm

**Chapter 4: The Storm**

The next day Anaya stops by Taye's dorm. Aubrey answers the door. "Hey Aubrey"

"Yeah yeah, make it quick I've got babysitting to do, unfortunately" Says Aubrey pointing to Lil' T sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tia," Anaya says to Lil' T, T glares at her angrily then turns back to the T.V. "Um, okay?"

Taye walks out of her room. "Hey girl," she says to Anaya. "Where's Mimi?"

"She and Kai already on their way to class, they told me They'll meet us there. You girls ready to go?"

"Yep" says Nikida.

"We'll be back in an hour Tia," Taye says to her sister.

"Okay," Lil' T Responds.

Taye, Anaya and Nikida leave the dorms for Caporeira class.

"How do you two put up with her?" Anaya asks

"Trying to tune her out is the best way for me not to kill her." Says Nikida

"Which sometimes involves me having to restrain you." Taye adds.

"True."

"So Anaya, you coming to the club with us next Friday?" Taye Asks.

"Nah, the _Kung fu_ Tales marathon is coming on, Mo and his little friend are coming over." Anaya responds

"Ah, Right." Says Nikida

"Yep." Anaya then turns to Taye, "Hey Taye, is Tia alright? She didn't look too happy to see me."

"I don't know, she was in tears when she came from the Community Center yesterday. I'll talk to her."

The following Friday night.

Mo and Glitch arrive at Anaya's Dorm. Mo bangs on the door. "Who is it?"Anaya calls.

"It's the police!" Glitch Answers in a bad attempt at doing a deep voice. Mo nudges him grinning. Anaya opens the door to see a tall striped hooded figure accompanied by a small Asian boy at the door.

"Hey Jackie, aren't you a little short to be an officer?" Anaya asks.

Mo laughs. "Whatever," Glitch groaned.

"Hey Chris, aren't you out of uniform?" She asks Mo

"Yeah Yeah, we can come in right?" Mo asks.

"You boys got a warrant? Nah, I'm jokin' come on in."

"So, where are the roomies?" Glitch asks

Kai and Emilia walk out of their bedrooms, dress and ready for the club. "Sorry you couldn't join us, Aya."

"Yeah, well you know I can't miss my marathons."

Taye walks in shortly afterward "You girls ready?"

"Let's go!" blurts Emilia.

"Oh hey, there might be an unexpected thunder storm warning. You girls be careful."

"You shouldn't worry about us." Kai says to Anaya, staring Mo down.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," Glitch responds as he folds his arms. Mo nudges him, Anaya rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just keep Emilia from getting too drunk." Anaya says.

The girls finally leave. Glitch turns to Mo and Anaya. "Alright, no funny business you two."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Mo replies. Anaya and Glitch walk into the kitchen get the sodas and the chips while Mo turns on the T.V.

Anya runs into her room and grabs three pillows. She throws them on the couch, "heads up," she says but Mo didn't hear her. One whizzes past his ear.

" Oh sh…! What the hell!" He screams in shock.

"Sorry, tried to warn you." Anaya laughs.

Glitch finally sets the soda and chips down on the table. "Let the marathon begin!" Glitch shouted.

**An hour into the Marathon...**

The rain starts to come down. Glitch begins to slowly nod off; his head bobbing. Not long after, Glitch had fallen asleep mid way through the marathon.

"Wow looks like little man can't stay up like the big kids."Anaya says.

"Nope," Mo laughs, "he's a lightweight when it comes to things like this, especially when it rains."

"Figured as much."

The rain outside starts to get heavy.

"Wow it's really coming down out there" Anaya says

"Yeah" Mo responds

"I hope the girls get in safely"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

While watching the marathon, the two begin to inch closer and closer to each other until they soon found themselves rubbing shoulders. Mo begins to playfully nudge her, she nudges him back, he then begins to poke her sides, she punches him in the shoulder, he pokes her again. She tugs on the strings on his hoodie, he tugs on her hair. She smacks Mo with the pillow, hitting him in the face. He pretends to be in pain grabbing his nose and groaning.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She says. Mo rolls over on his back, taking his hands away from his face laughing. She hits him with the pillow again. "You dork!"

Mo sits up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Anaya responds.

"You're not angry, are you?" He asks. Anaya shakes her head. "You ok?"

She nods then sighs and looks down. Mo brushes her hair behind her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You know, when I got engaged, I suddenly started having dreams about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing, really." The thunder began to rumble loudly, rattling the windows and lightning causes the T.V. and the lights to blink. Anaya threw her arms around Mo in panic. She looks up at him, their eyes meet. Her body starts shaking. "Sorry." she says as she pulls away.

He wraps his arm around her, pulling her back down on top of him, "It's okay." he says he begins to nuzzle her. "Don't be afraid." She closed her eyes then gently presses her lips against his for a soft and gentle kiss. As she kissed him, it seemed as if her body had calmed itself. She cuddles up to him and falls asleep."Goodnight beautiful." He whispers.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is on the way.**


	5. Mo's Fantasy

**Chapter 5 is finally here!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mo's Fantasy**

The next Morning, Anaya awoke to find herself in Mo's arms. His breath and body still warm; she smiles, kisses his cheek, then wiggles out of his grasp. She walked into the kitchen, one eye half open. She opens the refrigerator door and pulls out a container of orange juice. She opens the cabinet to get a glass. She pours the juice, and then sits on the counter.

A barefoot Mo walks in a moment later. The two exchange looks, smiling at each other without saying a word. As he walks by, she tugs on the strings of his hoodie. Mo in turn, tugs on her hair. She laughs as he did this.

"Glitch still asleep?" She asks looking at him.

"Yep," he says as he leans next to her.

"Huh," She nods; then looks down into the orange juice."I can't believe he slept through the whole thing."

"You good?"

Anaya nods as she sets the glass on the counter next to her, when all of a sudden; the two hear a thud coming from the next room. Anaya turned to see where the noise was coming from. "Glitch." Mo responds. A bleary-eyed Glitch had bumped into the wall while making his way to the bathroom. He groaned, scratching his head as he walks by. Anaya giggled when she saw this.

"Cute." She says

"Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"You know the girls will be in soon and they're gonna have something to say about this."

"Let'em!" Mo says with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her off the kitchen counter. She squealed as he did this; her arms around his neck. He sets her on the floor, her feet landing on his. "It'll just be you and me next time."

"I'll try my best to kick out my roommates sooner." After she says this, Glitch walks into the kitchen.

"No funny business, you two." He says his voice still scratchy as he walks past them.

"Yes dad" Mo says to Glitch before kissing Anaya on the cheek while he wasn't looking. She snickers. Glitch goes the cabinet and grabs a glass then pours himself a glass of orange juice, puts the jug back in the refrigerator then sits at the table and drinks the orange juice.

"I'm going to take a shower" says Anaya.

Mo nods. "I'll be watching T.V."

"Watch him Glitch, He might be up to something." she tells Glitch, glaring at Mo. Glitch Nods. Anaya walks out of the kitchen, Mo walks behind. She glares at him.

"What? I'm going to the couch."

"MM-hm, that better where ya goin'."

A few minutes later, Emilia and Kai walk in and spot Mo on the couch. He nods a hello to them then turns back to the T.V. Glitch walks out of the kitchen and greets them.

"Yo," Glitch greets the girls

"Hey" Kai responds.

Anaya walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Hey girls, I didn't hear y'all come in." She walks into her room. Mo turns to see Anaya wrapped in a towel walking into her room, blushes and turns back around, glaring at the T.V. _Dammit,_ He thinks to himself clutching the arm of the couch.

"Mo, you ok man?" Glitch asks. Mo didn't hear him. Glitch nudges him. Still, no answer. Mo begins to breathe heavily, his nostrils flaring. He was clutching the armrest so hard, the veins in his arm began to pop out. "Uh Mo, you're starting to scare me."

"Me too." adds Emilia, walking into her room. Anaya walked out of her room fully dressed in a red spaghetti strap tube top and light blue Capri overalls. She sits on the couch.

Mo stands up, "I gotta use the bathroom." he walks to the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

"Uh, is he okay?" Anaya asks

"I don't know but he was scaring me." Glitch responds.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

Mo sat on the toilet seat rocking back and forth, his face burning trying to contain himself. The image of Anaya in the towel replaying in his head. Her ebony brown petite hourglass silhouette and dark hair still dripping wet. He had a fantasy of scooping her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them. The fantasy played in his head so much, he let out a loud scream, followed by an "OH SWEET JESUS!"

All three turn to the direction of the bathroom. "He's not doing what I think he's doing?"Kai asks

"I hope not."Anaya responds.

"Seems you left quite an impression on him, like he left an impression on the couch" Kai says pointing to the armrest. Anaya looks at the huge hand print Mo had left.

"Wow." says Glitch.

Kai walks by and stands behind Glitch, covering his ears, "He looked like he wanted to rip that towel off of you," she whispers to Anaya. She snickers.

Moments later, a red faced Mo walks out of the bathroom taking a deep breath, then sits back down on the couch.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah,"

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Uh," Mo looks at his hands, then gets up and walks back into the bathroom.

"And wash with soap!" Kai shouts. Anaya looks up at her. "What?"

"You are a mess." she says shaking her head. Mo walks back out. Kai gives Anaya a look behind Mo's back as she walks to her room.

"What happened?" Mo asks.

"Nothing." Anaya responds with a grin on her face. "Everything good with you now?" Mo nods. For a moment there was awkward silence. Anaya looks up at the clock. "Oh damn, I'm gonna be late for dance class!"

"Dance class?" Glitch asks

"Zeniia, Taye, her sister, and I are in an African dance troupe." She says as she runs into her room and grabs her tennis shoes. "I hate to kick you guys out."

"Nah, it's cool we were about to head out anyway." Mo responds putting on shoes, "We'll walk out with you. I gotta take a shower anyway." All of a sudden there's a knock on the door. Anaya goes to answer the door to find Taye, Lil' T, and Zeniia standing there.

"You ready Yaya?" Zeniia asks.

"Yeah," she says putting on her shoes. She rushes out the door with Mo and Glitch following behind. All six walk down the steps and out the apartment door. Glitch being the last, closes the door behind them. Mo grabs Anaya by the hand and pulls her to the side.

"It'll just be me and you next time. My place, I'll kick out my dudes." He says.

"Alright, I'll call you."

"Oh, and sorry bout the bathroom."

"It's cool," She laughs.

He kisses her on the cheek."See ya later."

Lil' T turns to see Mo kissing Anaya then quickly turns back around. It was just like she had seen them in the gym. She tried her hardest to conceal her envy, but this only angered her even further. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then she felt her face burn. "You okay Tia?" Taye asks.

"Yeah" T quickly responds wiping her eyes.

Anaya caught up with the girls, Lil' T moves to the other side of Taye and next to Zeniia. They finally arrive at the Campus Gym. Class had already begun by the sound of the drums, chants, and singing coming from the gym.

Anaya and Taye rushed into the locker rooms and changed. They changed into black tank tops and black stretch pants. Taye wore a red and yellow scarf draped at the hip. Anaya's scarf was Yellow and orange with intricate patterns. They rush out of the locker room and rush into the gym and fell into the dance circle.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is coming!**


	6. The Young Crush

**Sorry for not posting in forever. But my internet connection has been evil over the past few days.**

**But I have been working on chapters 6, 7, 8, and 9 during that time.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Young Crush**

When class was over they all look at the flyer posted on the wall for the International dance festival.

"Will you be dancing at the festival next month?" asks Taye

"Of course, my sister and my parents are coming from Nigeria round that time." Anaya responds.

"Do they know about" Taye leans to her "'you know who'?"

"You know who?"Anaya asks puzzled. Taye motions to Lil' T and Anaya nods.

"Oh damn, didn't think about that"

The girls leave the gym and head to Taye's dorm. Lil T sits on the couch watching T.V. while taking her shoes off.

"So how are things with you and Mo?" Zeniia asks

Lil' T gets up, storms into Taye's bedroom and slams the door.

"Thanks, Z " says Taye

"What happened?" Anaya asks

"She's mad at you."

"I figured out that part. But why is that?"

"She spotted you and Mo in the gym kissing a few days ago."

"Oh"

"You know teenage crushes."

"Ah, yeah."

"She'll grow out of it."

"Yeah"

The next day, Anaya heads to the community center and looks at the flyer. Bodie walks up next to her. "Hey Bo." She says.

"Yo kid" He says. They bump knuckles.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' much" He looks up at the flyer "I hear this is really fun. You goin'?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm with the Dance along with the Capoeira team"

"Ah, right"

"Yep"

"See ya later" says Bodie

"Tell Mo to call me when he's coming over"

"Will do!" Bodie shouts

Later that night.

Mo visits Anaya's dorm. "Hey" She greets him as she invites him in. They hug. He looks at her and could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Taye's sister is mad at me"

"Why is that?

"Because she's gotta crush on you. She spotted us kissing in the gym a few days ago."

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine." he says. "Should we head out?" he asks.

"Off we go!" she responds. They both head out the door.

"So what movie you wanna see?" he asks.

"I really wanna see the new _Kung Fu Tales_ flick"

"Another one's out?"

"Yep. You didn't know?"

"I forgot."

"Aww, I figured you of all people woulda known. It's part 2, Warrior's Revenge."

"I forgot" Mo says. Anaya starts laughing. "What?" he asks. She shakes her head and continues to say nothing as they head into the theater. They walk up to the kiosk. "Two for Kung fu tales please." Mo says to the person behind the counter.

"That'll be $20" says the kiosk attendant. Both pull out a 10 dollar bill and the attendant hands them their tickets.

"Kung fu tales, here we come!" says Anaya.

* * *

when they leave the movie theater Anaya jumps on Mo's back and he carries her to her apartment. He unlocks the door and she jumps down and runs to the couch "Last one to the couch is a rotten egg!" she shouts.

"Ey, No Cheatin'!" He says slamming the door. He picks her up over his shoulder. She shrieks and he smack her butt as he carries her over to the couch and flops her down over the armrest. She throws a pillow at him. "Again with the pillows?" he groans playfully.

"Yes! with with the pillows" she shouts.

"I can fix that." He says with an evil grin tickling her and nibbling on her neck causing her to squeal and giggle. She kicks him but he grabs her leg and begins to lays on top of her tickling and kissing her. His slithers it's way into her mouth. She squeals and bites him and pushes him on to the ground. "Sorry"

Kai and Emilia run out their rooms "What happened?" Emilia asks. They see Mo on the floor. "Oh." Anaya jumps off the couch and helps Mo and He runs to the bathroom.

"You guys okay" Kai asks

"Yeah, I hope so."

"what did you do?" Emilia asks.

"Lets just say his tongue is sneaky."

"Looks like you bit him pretty hard." says Kai

" I hope he's okay." Mo comes out o the bathroom. "You okay" Anaya asks.

"Yeah" he nods.

"Sorry about that" she says.

"Its okay" he responds. They smile at each other.

"Seems you guys got everything under control" says Kai. she an Emilia walk to their rooms.

"Those two." Anaya says shaking her head.

"They seem to look out for you"

"Yeah," says Anaya "we three tend to look out for each other like sisters"

"That's cool, I like that."

* * *

**Chapter 7 is currently uploaded and will be added later**


	7. Runaway

**Chapter 7 is back!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Runaway**

The following week, Anaya checks her e-mails; she had two, one from her father another from her sister. She opened the first one, it was from her sister; she read the first email.

_Hey Yaya, _

_This is Dad. Your Mom and I will look forward to seeing you at the international dance festival in a few weeks. _

_Your sister will be coming in a week before us. Hope to see you see you soon!_

_Love, Dad._

She didn't bother to read the second e-mail. She closed her laptop and headed to capoeira class.

In class she hears news about the Nigerian President [aka her father] as well as the Brazilian Ambassador [Emilia's father] coming to town. "Hey Aya, have you heard?" asks Kai

"Yup, my dad's coming to town." Anaya responds. "He e-mailed me this morning"

"Mine too" says Emilia

"Y'all don't sound too thrilled to see them"

"Long story" says Emilia. After she, Kai, and Emilia came from Capoeira class,

Meanwhile...

Later that evening.

Anaya was dressed in a Black racer back tank top and tan low waist baggy pants with Yellow trim. She also wore a red yellow and green sweat band on her right arm. She heads to the door. Emilia catches her, "And where are you going?" she asks.

"Somewhere"

"Somewhere, huh?"

"Yeah, somewhere. Is that a crime?"

"Depends on where you're goin.'" Emilia replies.

"I'm going to the movies with Mo in case you were wondering." Anaya says before heading out the door.

"Don't come back pregnant!"

"I should say the same about you and Bodie." Anaya responds

"Ya Funny."says Emilia. Anaya grins at her before walking out the door.

Later, Anaya arrived at Mo's dorm. She bangs on the door.

Bodie answers "Hey Bo" she bumps knuckles with him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he says as he invites her inside.

"Nothing much, is Mo in?"

"He's in his room he'll be out in a second."

"Ok, gotcha" She goes to the couch and turns on the T.V.

"Hey Mo, your squeeze is here!" Bodie shouts. Anaya shoots Bodie a look. "What?"She glared at him clenching the remote.

"She looks like she's ready to hurl that remote at you, man," Says Maccoy.

"So I've noticed"

"Hey Mac," she says to the strawberry blonde, her catlike eyes still beaming Bodie.

"You might wanna get outta here before she does." Maccoy whispers.

Mo finally comes of his room. He was dressed in a sleeveless blue and green fatigue zip up hoodie and orange cargo pants. "Hey," Mo says as he sits next to her.

"We're out guys" Bodie says. He and Maccoy head out the door.

"Alright" says Mo.

Anaya's phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. It was Taye on the other end, she sounded frantic. Anaya sits up, "Whoa, Whoa Taye calm down, what happened? Okay we're on our way."

"What's wrong" Mo asks

"Tia's run away."

* * *

Mo and Anaya arrive at Taye's dorm. Taye answers the door; "Hey" she greets them.

"We came as soon as we could."

"What caused her to run away?" Mo asked.

"She has a crush on you" Taye responds

"Anaya told me"

Nikida comes out of her room. "I just called Zeniia," she says "she told me she'll meet us at the park."

They head to the park and see a girl in a red t-shirt and orange jeans waving at them. It was Zeniia. They split off in two groups. Taye and Zeniia in one group; Mo Anaya and Nikida in another. Taye and Zeniia head toward the playground, while the other three head toward the football field.

"I'll go past the baseball field" Mo says.

Anaya grabs his wrist "Be careful" she says. Mo looks at her and nods in reassurance. She lets go of his wrist and he walks off.

While Mo walks past the baseball field, he hears crying. He walks up to find Lil' T crying under the stadium bleachers. "Tia?" he says to her.

She looks up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asks

"Everyone's looking for you"

"What do you care? You're in love with her"

"Who?"

"Yaya."

Mo knelt down in front of to her, "Yes, but that's not the point right now. The point is Taye, Yaya, Zeniia, Nikida and I are all looking for you. We wouldn't be out here if we didn't care."

Lil' T looks down blushing. "I liked you."

"I know,"

"The only I started dancing was to be closer to you."

"No hard feelings?" he asks with a smile.

"No hard feelings." She grins back. He kisses her on the forehead and hugs her then picks her up.

Taye and Zeniia meet back up with Anaya and Nikida.

"You guys find anything?" Taye asks

"Nope," Nikida responds.

Moments later, Mo walks up cradling Lil' T in his arms. "Look!" shouts Zeniia pointing to them.

"Tia!" Taye shouts. Mo sets Lil T on the ground. Taye runs up and hugs her. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't ever do that again!" Taye shouts before hugging her again.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is on the way!**


End file.
